Femme, femme, femme
by Loan of time
Summary: A l'occasion de la journée de la femme, voici 9 drabbles, un par membre de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille, sur l'importance qu'a pu avoir une femme dans leur vie.


A l'occasion de la "Journée de la Femme", Loan vous présente,

**« Femme, femme, femme »**

**Personnages** : l'équipage des Mugiwara

**Type** : One-Shot

**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ est bien entendu l'œuvre du maître Oda, et le titre est emprunté à Serge Lama, de la chanson éponyme.

**NdLoan** : Neuf drabbles, un par membre de l'équipage, sur l'importance des femmes dans leur vie. Ceux de Nami et Robin peuvent être considérés comme des bonus, comme le schéma narratif change.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Brook<em>

Brook savait parfaitement bien jouer de la musique, mais ne savait pas forcément bien draguer les femmes. Il fallait l'avouer, qui voudrait d'un squelette ? Pourtant, son comportement premier de gentleman n'était pas feint. Dans sa jeunesse, Brook avait bel et bien été un homme plus que galant avec la gent féminine. Après plusieurs refus, une femme qu'il avait fait rire avait enfin accepté un rendez-vous. Elle l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il avait émis le souhait de devenir pirate. Son souvenir était impérissable. Brook s'était juré qu'après avoir retrouvé Laboon, il irait à la recherche de la tombe de l'amour de sa vie.

_Franky_

Si Franky trouvait bien des choses SUPER, c'était parce qu'au fond, il voulait que toute sa vie le soit. Et il faisait tout pour. Le cyborg avait construit un navire _super_, qui menait un équipage _super_ dans une quête _super_. Super dangereuse, oui, mais _super_ quand même. Franky ne regrettait rien. Il avait décidé de vivre les aventures dans lesquelles les embarquait Luffy. Pourtant parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au passé. Oh, bien sûr, il ne pleurait pas. Enfin, sauf la fois où il avait reçu cette lettre des frangines. Les femmes, ça vous tire des _super_ larmes.

_Chopper_

Chopper était le renne le plus heureux du monde. Il était le médecin de bord du futur Seigneur des Pirates, il avait trouvé des amis sur qui il pouvait pleinement compter, non, une famille, et il avait un vrai petit cabinet de docteur à lui, avec une chaise pivotante en plus. Lorsqu'il y pensait, des larmes de joie lui montaient aux yeux. Un sentiment agréable réchauffait son cœur, guérissant ses blessures du passé. Chopper fermait alors les yeux, pensait au docteur Hiluluk, mais aussi à Kureha. Et Chopper souhaitait de tout son cœur la revoir un jour, pour la remercier.

_Sanji_

Sanji était un talentueux cuisinier, un fier combattant, et, surtout, un dragueur invétéré. Pour lui, les femmes étaient des trésors dont il fallait prendre grand soin. Il s'en fichait pas mal d'être ridicule lorsqu'il faisait son numéro auprès d'une jolie demoiselle. Sanji ne s'était jamais dit qu'il finirait pirate. Il se disait qu'un jour, il trouverait la plus jolie femme du monde et coulerait des jours heureux auprès d'elle, loin des combats à mort. Mais alors, il songeait à Nami et Robin, et se disait que continuer sa vie sur le Thousand Sunny ne serait pas si mal, en fait.

_Usopp_

Usopp savait fabriquer plein de choses, plus ou moins utiles. Certaines choses ne serviraient peut-être jamais, ou ne marcheraient jamais. Lorsqu'il en terminait une, Usopp se rendait sur le pont et admirait l'océan. Et alors, il pensait à sa mère, à qui il aurait tant aimé montrer ses talents de créateur à la place de ses talents de menteur. Puis il songeait à Kaya. Lorsqu'il retournera à Syrup, il pourra lui raconter toutes ses aventures, vraies cette fois. Alors, penser au visage souriant de la jeune femme le motivait plus que jamais à vivre pleinement cette quête du One Piece.

_Zoro_

Ce n'était un secret pour aucun membre de l'équipage – et même pour des personnes extérieures à celui-ci – Roronoa Zoro avait fait la promesse de devenir le meilleur épéiste que la terre ait jamais porté. Mais peu de gens savait exactement pourquoi. Kuina, il ne l'avait jamais mentionnée, ou alors seulement à demi-mots, un soir, à son capitaine. Le bretteur n'avait pas tout dit, mais Luffy ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Mais Zoro se jura qu'un jour, il leur raconterait. Il leur dirait, même à Sanji, qu'il avait connu une fille qui était la plus grande épéiste qu'il ait connue.

_Luffy_

Dadan, Makino, Nami, Vivi, Robin, Hancock, ou même Nojiko, Kureha, Laki, Margaret… Pour Luffy, qu'importe que vous soyez un homme ou une femme, si vos intentions le touchent à l'âme même, vous êtes son précieux ami, et il vous protègera, quoi qu'il arrive. Bien des femmes avaient prouvé au pirate au chapeau de paille qu'elles pouvaient faire preuve de plus de courage qu'une centaine d'hommes, lorsqu'elles pensaient que cela en valait la peine. Et toutes ces femmes avaient, au fond de leur cœur, une raison bien personnelle d'être reconnaissante envers Monkey D. Luffy, celui qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates.

_Nami_

Allongée sur un transat, Nami prenait un bain de soleil, exposant ses formes généreuses. La navigatrice savait que le pouvoir d'un corps féminin savamment dénudé, un bikini ne cachant que ce qu'il fallait, était l'une des armes la plus efficace qu'une femme pouvait avoir. Nami tendit le bras pour attraper le cocktail posé sur la table de jardin installé juste à sa droite. Sirotant le délicieux liquide fruité, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Belmer, la femme à qui elle devait tout. Sa mère, qui lui avait appris l'une des choses les plus importantes au monde : la force des femmes.

_Nico Robin_

Accoudée au bastingage, Robin admirait l'océan, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Le ciel, sans nuage, allait bientôt s'assombrir si elle en croyait la navigatrice. Derrière Robin, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper faisaient un concours dont le sens échappait à l'archéologue, mais elle trouvait cela plutôt drôle. Robin se sentait bien et en sécurité dans cet équipage devenu foyer. Ces huit phénomènes, elle y tenait et elle les protègerait, comme une mère. Mère qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de connaître, mais qui a su, à sa manière, la protéger. Et l'amour d'une mère, il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, terminé ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu. C'est vraiment écrit sans intentions particulières. C'est une idée qui m'est venue ce matin, en apprenant qu'aujourd'hui est le "Jour de la Femme" et en songeant que le passé de chaque membre de l'équipage est plus ou moins lié à une femme (sauf pour Brook mais une idée m'est venu en écrivant son drabble, traduite par une fanfiction à trois chapitres publiée sous le titre <em>Gone with the Sea<em>. N'hésitez pas à la lire !).**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
